<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our date went wrong, but thank you by sparklingmini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435367">our date went wrong, but thank you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini'>sparklingmini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Date gone wrong, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, allen gets mentally hurt, barely there, but serim’s there to help, date time!!, it’s light though, light mentions of allen being neurodivergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“thank you for today, i had fun.”</p><p>“what do you mean “fun”? i thought something horrific had happened to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen Ma/Park Serim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our date went wrong, but thank you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is once again very heavily inspired by my life 😔</p><p>i had an anxiety attack today and this is what i wrote to get over it. allen is neurodivergent in this, no i’m not changing it. you wouldn’t know allen is autistic because his masking is 10/10. good for him. i doubt anyone would have figured it out if i hadn’t of said anything.</p><p>it’s 1am, please ignore the mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>allen comes off the ride and bursts into tears as soon as he lands into serim’s arms.</p><p>“baby, i’m so sorry, so fucking sorry, i didn’t mean to hurt you like that, i had no idea, truly.”</p><p>the words tumble out of serim’s mouth before allen really has the chance to stop his boyfriend. he’s fine, truly, just a bit anxiety ridden, that’s all.</p><p>“i-i’m fine.”</p><p>“no you aren’t.” if allen could get a hold on his vocal chords then he’d fight back on serim’s remark, but he can’t, which must make serim feel like he’s the right one in this situation.</p><p>allen feels like a mess, which only means he looks even more of a mess on the outside, to serim’s eyes especially. he hates making his boyfriend worry (seems unneeded), so this, allen despises.</p><p>they just wanted to have a fun time at the fair that was happening today. they got here, went around to a few of the stalls and bought some food and drinks for the two of them to share. they then rested and soon decided that it was time for rides.</p><p>the first thing they went on was the ferris wheel. allen squealed like a little child the moment he was on, serim chuckling and capturing a few photos of his boyfriend and the two of them together. there was a good view of the fair that they got and it was by far allen’s favourite ride of the day.</p><p>the next ride allen went alone, a giant slide that serim said seemed boring, but he wanted to snap some photos of allen having fun. the ride was shorter than the ferris wheel, but allen had fun anyway. serim also got the photos he wanted, albeit a little blurry. (he was happy with the photos, so was allen.)</p><p>the next one was the last one and the bane of allen’s existence.</p><p>allen doesn’t know the name of it, but it was a faster version of those little teacup rides, that the base spins, and then the teacup you sit in spins around but the opposite way to the base. now, if it was that teacup ride, allen would have been completely fine, just a little dizzy; but it wasn’t.</p><p>it was too fast for allen’s liking. all of his senses were overloaded and he was having no fun at all. the music was too loud in his ears, having to place his headphones in and blast his own ears with his music, hoping that would calm him down. (but it didn’t, spoiler alert.) his mouth was dry from the wind. his hands hurt from how hard he was grabbing onto his phone and the bar holding him in place. he could hear serim next to him having the time of his life, completely oblivious to his loved one bugging out.</p><p>allen thought he was going to fall out of the damn thing. the reason he freaked was because he was worried about his fucking phone flying out of his hands, so he was sqeasing onto that, which in turn made him unable to hold onto the bar with both of his hands, so then he felt like he was going to go flying without having told serim how truly appreciative he was of him.</p><p>the tears were forming way before the damn thing finished and he could already feel an anxiety attack forming because of it.</p><p>he ran off the ride as soon as he was allowed, serim came off, almost refreshed looking, like he had enjoyed it, unbeknownst to allen’s pain, even though he was right beside him.</p><p>he collapsed into serim’s arms, tears flowing out of his eyes like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>finally getting a hold on his own vocal chords, allen speaks of what’s on his mind.</p><p>“i know you’re sorry, but it’s not your fault, selm, i’m not mad, i didn’t want to ruin today for you,” allen pecks serim’s lips to get him to stop pouting, “don’t pout baby, i’m fine, really, i’m just a bit overloaded right now. i think i should go home, my social battery is a bit low right now.”</p><p>“ok, i’ll come with you. this date isn’t as important as your health.”</p><p>allen’s heart flares up with love. he’s really lucky to have serim in his life.</p><p>“thank you,” he says as he lays his head on serim’s shoulder, the older’s arm slipping around his waist quickly, “for everything. for being understanding of my boundaries, and when i need time for myself, without the need of talking to others.”</p><p>serim kisses his boyfriend’s head, replying, “of course leonie, i’m not here to make you uncomfortable, i’d hate for you to be uncomfortable around me. we all have our boundaries and others need to respect that.”</p><p>allen smiles, letting his boyfriend guide him outside to where serim parked his car before they came in for their date. serim opens the door for allen to slip into the passenger seat, closing the door then making his way to the driver seat.</p><p>as soon as the car starts, allen expresses his needs of the bluetooth to be turned on for his music.</p><p>“i need my music on.”</p><p>“of course, it’s all yours.”</p><p>allen happily smiles as his special music playlist starts blasting from the speaker. he sings along to the tunes, fingers also tapping along to the beat.</p><p>soon enough, the two of them are inside their home and clutching onto each other on their shared bed.</p><p>“thank you for today, i had fun.”</p><p>“what do you mean “fun”? i thought something horrific had happened to you.”</p><p>“i mean everything before that, dummy,” allen chuckles, “this was a great date, horrific event aside, i’m fine now.”</p><p>serim groans, “whatever you say, let’s just never do that ride again, agreed?”</p><p>“fucking oath, of course i agree.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think this was supposed to be minisong 😐</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>